


Maybe

by Aunder



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, I dont own any characters but my own, My first PJOHOO fanfic, Please dont sue me rick, i love this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aunder/pseuds/Aunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More of a oneshot story that will be updated as my writers block on this story is lifted. No real direction yet, so if you have one give me ideas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Truth

Chapter One: Truth  
When I was 11 years old, my mother was on her way home from a doctor’s appointment. It was routine, it was supposed to be so she could get her flu shots. She promised to come home with ice cream and a movie. Instead, she came home with slushies’ and a death sentence.  
ALS effects at least 5,600 people each year. And one of those people was my mother. At the age of 34, on November 16th, 2011, at 1:03pm, my mother, Alesa Rose Nicolas, was diagnosed with Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis, ALS. After two years of treatment and struggling to keep moving every day, she was given a time-span of four years left to live. She quit her job, and her sister came to live with us. Only seven months later, my mother was unable to move her body, and soon, was submitted to the hospital.  
If it’s any consolation to my brother, we don’t have to share a room. He doesn’t know what will happen to mom yet. James is seven, but I won’t be able to hide the truth much longer. Mom will die in a year, and there isn’t anything I can do to stop it.  
To make matters worse, I’ve been having nightmares lately. James says that I’m always crying in my sleep, but I can never remember what it’s about. The only thing I ever remember is this boy. Sea-green eyes, black hair, and a silly smile, I’ve drawn him over and over again on canvas, paper, and in my mind. I can’t find him anywhere though, so I brush it off every day as one of my imaginary friends from when I was little.  
I was always with an imaginary friend. Being ADHD never helped. I would build whole kingdoms in my mind, and would help fight dragons and evil wizards that dared to enter my realm. I talked to animals, and loved to visit the zoo with my parents.   
My parents; I vaguely remember someone holding my hand, telling me the names of the animals, teaching me to walk and talk, then my mother coming in and asking if we wanted cookies and milk. We always said yes and buried her in a hug. That’s all I remember of my father. My mother said he died on his way home from a business trip. The plane malfunctioned, and crashed over Wisconsin. They never found a body.   
Here’s where I’ll leave it for now. James is calling me for breakfast.  
~Marlène

“Marie! Come on we’re gonna be late!”  
I sigh and shake my head, closing my journal and slipping it into my bag. I lock my bedroom door behind me and walk downstairs.  
“I know petit frère,” I say and walk to the counter, pouring myself a cup of coffee. “I was just finishing up. No need for yelling.”  
He shook his head and munched on a piece of toast. We finished our breakfast in peace, and Aunt Marcy handed us each a lunch.   
“Thanks Tata!” said James, and raced out the door to catch the bus.  
I gave Aunt Marcy a hug and smiled. “Thanks Aunt Marcy, are you sure it’s okay for me to go without him?” I asked.  
She smiled. “Of course dear, it will be good for him to not have to worry for a while. That little trouble maker has enough problems of his own.”  
I nodded, and stood up. “I’m off then, my job lasts till 4, so I’ll be home around 8.”  
“Okay Marie, have a good day.”  
“You too.”  
I hopped on my bike, and rode off to school. It was about a 10 minute ride, the house was in an okay location. We’re close enough to the town I can ride there on my bike if needed, but far enough away we don’t hear the cars and such go by all the time. I pull into the school lot, and park my bike on a stand, locking it to the pole. I duck my head down, and walk into the school. Even if I try to ignore it, the whispers are everywhere. While our town may not be a huge city, in high school, news travels far.   
I open my locker and shove in my lunch and bag. I only need a few things for the next few classes. No point in bringing everything. I take out a notebook, some pencils and a pen. I shut my locker and walk away, ignoring the whispers and walking to class.   
School is cut short today since it’s the last day before summer break. So as I walk to the last class of the day I’m not surprised to find no one’s taking anything seriously. I sit down at my seat near the window and pull out my notebook. I stare at the words on page and will more to appear. I hear voices in my head. Memories of better times, ones that I would now rather forget.  
Out of the corner of my eye, I see Jennifer Alcon, one of the more popular girls in my school, with Evan. My ex. A few weeks ago, I found out that he’d been seeing her for about a month. When I found out, at least it was from him. He came up to me after class one day, and asked to speak in private.  
“I need to confess something to you.”  
I looked at him confused, and rubbed his forehead.  
“We need to break up.” He took a deep breath. “I just, I still, want to be your friend. But I don’t feel that same as before.”  
I looked down. It’s better this way anyway.  
“Look, I know everything is hard for you, and I do want to help you through it, but I can’t go on being your boyfriend if I have feelings for someone else. I’ve been seeing Jennifer for a month now, and I can’t deny what I feel.”   
I looked back up at him and examined his face. His eyes were sad, like he regretted doing this. I had always been good at reading people, so I knew something was wrong before. He was truly sorry for all of this, he was being truthful. Luckily for me, I was good at lying.   
“I agree. Something had felt off for a while between us. Staying just friends would be best.”  
I put on my best smile, and I saw him look somewhat relieved. He nodded, and held out a hand for me to shake. I shook it, and we parted ways.  
Now things were more awkward. We never stayed friends like we said we would. And like the song, now he’s just somebody I used to know.   
I focus my attention on my notebook, and write something down. I check the time, and stand up. I nod my goodbye’s to the teacher, who smiles at me and waves bye. I got permission to leave early today, so I can walk around the school quietly before I leave. I walk to my locker and pull out my guitar case. I left it in there yesterday for this purpose.   
As I make my way to the music room I look over the lyrics to the song so I can go all the way through without stopping. I found the song online, and figured I’d try to rewrite it in English. Wasn’t hard, between YouTube searching, and google translate, I rewrote it. But I wrote the lyrics from memory onto a piece of paper so I wouldn’t forget them. Same with the acoustic music, burned the chords into my mind through repetition.  
I entered the empty music room, setting up the lyrics and music on a stand and sitting down on a stool in front of it. I arranged the papers slightly, and started strumming.  
(song: listen to this before proceeding. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U0JI-zeICsU)  
I feel some tears run down my face, and think of my mother. The song may be talking about someone’s loved one, but whenever I hear it I think of her. I wipe my face and grin at my success at the song. It sounds good, and the lyrics flow nicely. I hear someone clapping and snap my head around to see a small group of people at the door way. I quickly grab my music and shove it in my bag.   
“I’m sorry, I didn’t know anyone else was here. You can use the music room if you want.”   
I duck my head down and slip my guitar back into its case.  
“No, no. It’s fine.” says a girl with blonde hair.  
I look up and she’s offering a hand, I warily shake it.  
“My name’s Annabeth. That was amazing.”  
A boy comes up behind her, and nods.   
“Yeah, you should be like a superstar or something.”  
The girl, Annabeth, rolls her eyes and smiles at me.  
“That’s Percy. We were just looking for someone and stumbled across you.”  
I nodded, something about that boy seemed so familiar. I slightly gasped, and narrowed my eyes. That boy, Percy she said, was the same one from my dreams. The one whose face was plastered all over my walls. Weird, I need to figure out who these two are.  
“So, who are you looking for?” I ask casually, shifting my weight onto the leg not holding up my guitar.  
The girl seems to search my eyes for a moment, then tells me.  
“A girl named Marlène Nicolas. We heard she went here, but to be honest I never was able to figure out which class she was in.”  
Now I was freaked out. I didn’t know who these two were, but I felt it was better not to tell them who I was for now.  
“What’s your name?” asked Percy.  
“My name’s Marie.” I said, it was close enough to the truth anyway.  
Annabeth nodded.  
“So, do you know Marlène?” she asked.  
I shrugged. “I used to. A few years ago she started to retract from society almost. She’s super quiet now, but she actually managed to hold a boyfriend for most of the year till a few weeks ago.”  
Percy looked at me oddly.  
“What happened?”  
I felt my heart race at the thought, and felt a knot form in my throat.  
“He had feelings for another girl. It didn’t feel right to cheat on her behind her back, so he confessed and they broke up. I asked and she said the spark had died anyway.”  
I tell myself to remain calm, and notice Annabeth is looking at Percy with a look that said I was hiding something. I quickly sling my bag over my shoulder and move past them before they can question more.  
“I have a job to get to so bye. I hope you find her.” I call back, and rush out the door before they can stop me.   
I hurry out of the school and ride my bike over to a small bookshop café place near the river. I walk in the back door and head over to my locker.  
“Hey Mari!”  
I turn around and see my perky manager smiling at me. I smile slightly back and wave.  
“Ready for another day of hard work?” she asks.  
I nod, and turn around to change. I put on a light blue dress, and some gray leggings. My regular shoes I leave, but I let down my light brown hair from its bun atop my head. My mom had always praised my silky long hair, so I only planned on cutting it when I trip over it while it’s in a ponytail. Right now it was only at my waist. I slipped on a jeweled sky blue mask, and picked up the silver guitar they bought for me.   
I walk behind the curtain and adjust the microphone to my height, sitting on the wooden stool in front of the microphone. I see out of the corner of my eye I see Joy appear behind me. Joy is my partner here. She’s the closest thing I have to a best friend basically. She doesn’t know my identity though. Only boss knows.   
“Announcing our Singing Maidens! I hope you’ve prepared to be amazed~!”  
I heard boss announce us, and the light above turned on, the curtains opening to reveal us sitting here with our guitars. I take a deep breath, ignoring the stares.  
“Today I’m going to be leading, my name’s Marie, and this is Joy. We’re going to be singing a song that I was going to dedicate to my boyfriend. We’d been dating for a while, and me and Joy practiced this song so many times.” I felt my throat clog.  
“Today I was going to sing it for him, but unfortunately, a few weeks ago we, broke up. He didn’t love me anymore, and even though I tell myself the feelings mutual, I still feel my heart throb when I think of him.”  
I hear sympathy go through the crowd.  
“Evan?” I say, taking a breath. “This is for you.”  
I nod to Joy, and start to play.  
(song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zKb9bdOncuQ)  
“Always there, taking care. I'm immature but you are here, always near, by my side  
For listening to my words, I'll always be so grateful and faithful  
I tell you I will never forget all the favors that you did for me as I was hiding all my feelings fearfully  
That was when I tried to make a song to tell you what is true: "I'm thanking you, more than you knew’”  
I feel tears form in my eyes but blink them away and continue. I needed to get this out.  
“There is the me, there is the you, my feelings grew, love is there too  
Sometimes we love, sometimes we hate, this song it holds our fate

Right now, I am still loving you  
It's true, I am in love with you  
Are you too? I am in love with you  
But would you love someone dumb as me?

Giving me what you feel, and your love, is this dream real?  
For crying as you hear this song, I'll only give you my thanks all day long

Don't forget, it is set, my childishness will once get old, far ahead, but not yet.  
And then we'll meet, you and me, will celebrate it 39 times in a line  
The gratitude I carry, in all the songs and verses  
I've created though my life to send you when you'd not be close to me  
From this place, here and on and out, I know you'll always take good care of me and my words

There is the me, there is the you, my feelings grew, love is there too  
Sometimes we love, sometimes we hate, is this what you await?  
Well...

"What did you then eat yesterday?"  
"And what did you do?"  
"Did you think of me as much as I think of you?"  
Why don't you tell me about all things you're hiding too?

"Did you eat for two?"  
"And what did you do?"  
"I don't know, maybe I forgot all the things about you."

I am in love with you  
But it's a lie and nobody knew  
The truth is, I am crazy for you!  
I just can't hurt someone dear to me  
Listen, I am in love with you  
I will give my heart to you  
And I'm just wanting to laugh with you, and to say:  
"So this was your love song?"

There's a you who is like the me  
There's a me who is like the you  
We are different and we are alike  
So different that we can be, so alike

And forever I will show my love  
Sending words to you with a turtledove  
They are from me and just for you, so many birds  
Carrying my love words”  
I hit the last chords, and feel the tears I was holding back flow, soaking my mask.  
I feel Joy’s hand on my shoulder, she’s smiling. I look into the crowd and smile at the claps I was getting. I take a deep breath.  
“Sorry Evan, I thought I was over everything. I will never come between you and her, but I can’t change my feelings.”  
I smile sadly, and then shake my head, and grin.  
“Now that all the sad stuff is out of the way, let’s get on to the happier songs eh?”  
The crowd cheers, and Joy sits back down.  
“This one I know you all love, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kl0RoLIuLCA unfortunately we haven’t finished the chords yet, but we have a recording of the music, so let’s sing~!”  
I set my guitar against the wall, and stand up, moving my chair over.   
“Mason~!” I call, and a man with red hair walks over.   
“Can you sing with us?”  
He nods, and I grin playfully.  
“EVERYONE LET’S SHAKE IT~!” I yell, and everyone cheers.   
The lights on the stage dim and change color.  
We take positions and wait for the music to start.  
(This is the dance they do: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gW2u1UQMut0  
This is the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kl0RoLIuLCA)  
We finish, and while I hold the pose I feel my smile grow wide. I see manager in the back ground motioning that time’s up, and I wave good bye to everyone as I walk off.  
As I walk off the stage however, I see four familiar faces in the crowd, five really. I see the those two from earlier, my brother, and Evan with Jennifer. I see they’ve been staring at me this whole time. All of them, and I rush as fast as I can backstage. I hurry off my mask and costume, tell boss that I’d work overtime the next day, and rush out the back door. I grab my bike and figure that they wouldn’t know I left till I was around the block. So I walk my bike calmly down the street until I turn the corner, then hop on my bike and ride toward the lake.  
They were there, all of them. I wasn’t worried about my brother too much, but the others? They would have surely realized my identity by now. I reach the lake and drop my bike near a grassy hill, running down the hill and curling up in a ball near the water. I look out at the sunset and feel my eyes are wet with tears.   
I pull out my guitar and strum a few notes.  
“Oh please, don’t leave me,” I sing softly, and immediately I think of mother.  
“The Doctor’s arrived, now is the time. You’re going away for good. As I try to breath, it seems like the air, has been knocked right out of me.”  
I feel tears running down my face, and the sun is getting lower in the sky.  
“I shouldn’t cry, I shouldn’t cry, I know this coming but still, Oh, please don’t leave me.”  
I drop my guitar in my lap, the strap digging into my bag, and start to sob. I’d managed to hold it together till now. Maintain a calm and carefree façade through everything that’s happened. Lie smoothly to my family and teachers, and keep my brother from the truth. My grades have been near perfect, and I never miss a day of class or work. Everything fell apart so quickly though. I didn’t know how much longer I could keep this up.   
I hear someone call my name. I look up, and see Evan. I turn my head away and quickly dry my eyes.  
“What’s up?” I say casually, and go about pretending to tune my guitar.  
“Mari…”   
He sits down beside me.  
“Are you, doing okay?” he asks, his voice wavering and filled to the brim with worry.  
I fake a laugh. “I’m fine, I told you before, the spark was gone right? For both of us, besides, your dating Jennifer now right? How lame would it be to still love the guy you broke up with, while he’s dating another girl at that.”  
I feel my heart throb at what I said. I’d gotten so good at lying it scared me, the way I could so smoothly cover up the truth.  
“Don’t give me that.” He grabs my shoulders and turns me towards him. My heart flutters, but I quiet it down quickly.  
“Me and Jennifer aren’t dating.”  
Guilt washes over me, he didn’t dump her for me right? I couldn’t live with myself if I did that.  
“Me and Jennifer were never dating. She wanted me to pose as her boyfriend to get her grandmother off her back for a while.” I didn’t look him in the eye.  
“I didn’t want anyone to see us together and get the wrong idea, but I didn’t want to spoil the ruse and have her grandmother find out I was dating you. SO I had to break up with you for the time being. Jennifer’s brother said he’d tell you, so when you responded so coolly, I thought that you knew.”  
I shook my head.  
“Mari, please believe me. I never meant to ever hurt you this way. I swear.” He tilted my head up to look at him.  
I swallowed. His eyes looked so desperate, he was telling the truth, but…  
“I, I,” I threw my arms around him and started to cry into his shoulder, something I hadn’t done even before when we were dating. My strong façade had even been while I was with him. I had never once let my guard down; till now.  
“I believe you.” I said, and he hugged me as tight as he could without breaking my guitar. After I had calmed down, I pulled a tissue and a wet wipe out of my bag and cleaned my face.  
I looked at him and smiled.  
“Sorry for getting your shirt all dirty.”  
He grinned.  
“All part of the job.” He said, and I laughed for real this time.  
“Well, well, I suppose I’ll have to change the plans.” said a silky voice.  
We turned around to see Jennifer standing there with an evil look on her face.  
“Jennifer?” Evan said with a confused look on his face.  
She smiled in conformation, and I saw her teeth point, and she suddenly morphed into a horrible being.  
She turned into this weird hybrid thing with a furry leg and a goldish leg. I covered my hand with my mouth, and stood up, grabbing a small handgun that she kept hidden in her jacket and took aim all in one fluid motion.  
“Who are you?” I asked shakily.   
She cackled, not a laugh, she actually cackled, and took a step towards us. We took a step back.   
“Oh foolish child, you haven’t realized it yet have you?”  
“What are you talking about!?” I yelled, “Realized what?”  
“Oh this is rich. She doesn’t know yet.” Jennifer, or the thing, smiled wickedly.   
“Well dearie, your-“  
“Marlène?”  
I whipped my head toward the side and found my brother standing there with his bike. His eyes widened at my gun, then at Jennifer.   
“Mari what’s going on? Why does she have such weird legs?”  
“Oh another one, this is gonna be such an easy and delicious meal.”  
She lurched towards him, and I took aim and shot. She didn’t stop moving, and I panicked.  
“JAMES!” I cried, and suddenly the ground opened up beneath us.  
My eyes widened, but I felt in control of the situation, and willed it to swallow the thing up.  
“There’s no way!” It cried, and fell into the abyss.  
The whole closed up, and I ran to James, who was standing frozen right by where there was now a crack in the Earth. We hugged each other tightly, and Evan came up behind us.  
“We need to get to your house, now.”  
I looked at him confused.  
“What? Why?”  
“I’ll explain there, come on!”  
I grabbed my stuff, and hopped on the back of my bike behind Evan, with James following close behind. Once we reached it, we abandoned the bikes and ran inside.  
By this time I was extremely tired, and Evan was almost holding me up.  
“Marlène? Are you home?” asked a voice inside. Aunt Marcy.  
“Marlène, you have guests.”  
I sighed, and started over, Evan accompanying me. I walked into the parlor with Evan and James, and almost tripped over myself at what I saw.  
“You two again!? Why do you keep following me?”  
I yelled at the blonde and black-haired couple sitting down on the couch.  
My eyes widened, and I felt a rush of adrenaline. I grabbed my gun and pointed it at them, making my aunt gasp.  
“Are you another one? Are you one of those, things!?” I yelled, not breaking my aim.  
The girl, Annabeth I think, stood up calmly, while the boy, Percy, held up his hands in surrender.  
“Marlène, please don’t panic, we are not your enemy.”   
My eyes narrowed, and Evan pushed down my hands, slipping the gun from my hands.  
“Mari? Calm down, they’re telling the truth.” I stared at him, then sighed and collapsed.  
“MARLÈNE?” my aunt cried, and rushed over to me.  
“Who are you people?” I whispered, as Evan and Marcy sat me on the couch.  
Annabeth glanced at me, then nudged Percy, who sighed.  
“Why do I always have to explain it? You’re the smart one.”   
Annabeth merely rolled her eyes.  
“Fine then, “ She turned to me. “We’re here to protect you. I don’t know if you’ve been claimed, or if your showing signs of your powers, but it’s obvious that your power is growing.”  
My eyes widened. “Claimed? Powers?”  
Evan looked at me.   
“Remember when the ground swallowed up Jennifer? That was you.”  
My eyes widened wider, along with Percy’s eyes.  
“Does that mean she’s Nico’s sister?” he asked.  
Both Evan and Annabeth shrugged.  
“Certainly sounds like it, although it could be a minor god.”  
Annabeth shook her head. “No, none of the others have that kind of power.”  
Aunt Marcy looked confused, then the phone rang, and she jumped up to answer it.  
“So why are you here?” I asked, and James sat down next to me.  
Annabeth glanced at him, then Evan. “Does he know?”   
Evan nodded. “Him too.”  
“Well, Marlène, James was it? You two are demigods, half human half god. Greek god it looks like. And judging by the lack of fatherly influence here, I’m guess we can immediately eliminate all of the goddesses.”  
Me and James looked at each other and then back at the others.   
“If this is a dream please, please, wake me up. There’s no way this is happening.”  
I said.  
Percy just laughed. “Yeah, I thought that too, after my mom got killed by that Minotaur thing.”   
I glared at him. “What do you mean? Are you telling me that my mom-“  
Annabeth hit Percy over the head, and sighed. “No, that’s not what he’s saying. Seaweed Brain here has a certain, way with words.” She said flatly, but I could detect a scent of laughter in her voice.  
I giggled, and nodded. “Evan can be like that too. No idea that he said something that could rub someone the wrong way, completely oblivious to everyone else.”  
Annabeth nodded in sympathy, and we continued to discuss the various ways our boyfriends annoyed us or the funny things they did. Meanwhile the boys talked about something. I had no idea what it was. I think it was some sort of show called Pokémon, weird.  
Just when things were starting to seem okay, my Aunt came in with a pale look on her face. She handed me the phone. “It’s the hospital.” My face went white, and I immediately took it and stood up to walk out of the room.   
“Stay here James.”  
He nodded.  
“Hello?”  
“Is this Marlène Nicolas?”  
“Yes.”  
“This is Dr. Michaels from Lorain City Hospital. I’m here regarding Mrs. Nicolas. I’m afraid her condition has worsened.”  
I let out a slight gasp and hold the phone close to my ear.  
“How bad has it become?” I ask in a shaky low voice.  
“I’m sorry to say that her life expectancy has dropped to January of next year. I would like you to visit your mother and see to it she is comfortable.”  
I nodded, before realizing he couldn’t see me.  
“Yes, I have time. It won’t be a problem. Thank you.”  
The call ended and walked back into the room to grab my guitar and bag.  
“I’ll be back in a little bit.” I said and started towards the door.  
“Wait where are you going?”  
“Marlène come back!”  
“Wait Mar-“  
I was out in a flash and on my way to the hospital before they could stop me. Oh mom, please hang in there. I heard sirens ring out, and confused I stopped my bike. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky, there wasn’t even an earthquake. Why were the sirens going off? I saw smoke in the distance and paled. The smoke was awfully close to the hospital.  
When I got closet, I realized the smoke was the hospital. Patients were being moved as safely and as quickly as possible into ambulances to be taken to the next town over, but my mom was on the top floor with all the others. They’d never reach them in time. I threw my bike into the grass and ran towards the building. I dodged people blocking my way and ran under the tape into the burning hospital. Cries to stop and stay out filled ears as fast as the smoke filled my lungs. I collapsed in a fit of coughs on the second floor stairs. The days events filled my mind, and thought of something. If I was a demigod, what if my father Hephaestus? I would be protected right? I had no reason to believe them, but maybe.  
“Hephaestus please, I beg of you, lend me the strength to save them.” I said, and after a moment the smoke cleared my lungs. I stood up, said thanks, and raced up the stairs.  
I reached the top floor quickly, and shut the stair doors to stop smoke. Surprisingly no one except the patients were here. I got out those cloth masks and ran around putting them on everyone. I could feel the heat reaching out to devour us, and put cold washcloths on everyone. Not just my mom, but all of there lives were in my hands. I had to think of something. But what? My powers. Is there like a god of force fields or something? No, I would have seen that in the books. I heard the building crack, and heard the screams of the patients and outsiders that it was gonna fall. I made up my mind and suddenly felt a rush of power. I put my hands on the walls, and felt the structure of the floor steady with my touch. The falling momentum of the building should put out the fire. I imagined everyone still inside the building into the top floor, and h3ard the confused yells and scared screams of those around me. There was a feeling of falling and then the unbelieving cries of those around me. I had managed to level the building so that the top floor never broke, and landed us safely on the ground.  
I ran to my mother’s bedside and held her hand. “It’s okay mom, everything’s okay now.”  
I saw her blink, and stare at me with sad eyes. “Yeah, I know. But everything’s gonna be fine. I promise I won’t let James out of my site. And good news! Evan and I are back together. He’s one too, so everything will work out.”  
She gasps for breath, and squeezes my hand. The most she’s moved in a while.  
“In, my room.” I snap to attention.  
“The jewelry box. The key, is, in your heart.”  
I look at her confused, as the firefighters start to help the staff load everyone out. I see my mom’s eyes close, and I hear the cries of my family get closer.  
“Mom?” I ask shakily. She doesn’t move, and I check her pulse. I feel nothing, I try everything I can. Nothing.  
“Mom? Mom!” I feel tears run down my face, and see out of the corner of my eye a monster. I snap around, and stare at the giant dog in front of me. Blood drips from its teeth, and I stare at my mom, seeing now the teeth marks on her chest. My eyes widen and I feel logic lose touch. The wind around me starts to howl and spin, and the skies darken as well.  
Rain comes down, and I hear my name being called. Static electricity surrounds me, and my eyes spark.   
“You.” I say, and out of the corner of my eye I see the others behind me, they look terrified but at this moment I don’t care.  
“You killed her!” I scream, and charge at the hound. It opens its mouth wide, but I go under and punch it’s stomach, making it fly backwards. It whimpers slightly, and I soften. I calm down, and pet its large head.  
“Well that was anticlimactic.” I turn around and see Evan standing behind me with a grin.  
“Travis!” says, Evan? And he comes up behind Evan?  
“What? It was!”  
“No! She thinks I’m you idiot!”  
“What? Oooh.”  
By this time the big black dog has gone home, and I’m left sitting confused.  
Evan sighs, and points at the other Evan who I am assuming is named Travis.  
“Right, so you left before I could fully explain anything. My name isn’t Evan.”  
I look at him confused, and Travis laughs.  
“Dude? You went with Evan? What kind of a name is that?”  
“Well I couldn’t go with my regular name! I just went with the first name I thought of!”  
“Yeah well-“  
“Travis Stoll!”  
Travis froze, and Not Evan walked over and helped me up.  
“Hey Kat!” Travis said cheerfully.  
“I thought we talked about this? You weren’t to mess up the mission!”  
“Oh come on! You can’t tell me you didn’t enjoy spying on them!”  
That earned him a knock on the head, meanwhile me and Not Evan turned bright red.  
“You were spying on us!” We yelled in complete unison.  
This made the others stop and back away slightly.   
“Well maybe a little. But we didn’t see everything. I mean, we saw a lot of moments that made Katie squeal, but I mean still,”  
“Travis!”  
I hid my face in my hands, and Evan laughed nervously. He turned to me, and smiled his dorky smile.  
“Anyway, the truth is, my name isn’t Evan. It’s Connor. Travis is my brother.”  
I snorted. “No kidding, I couldn’t tell you apart for a minute there.”  
Eva-Conner, grinned, threw his arm around my shoulders, and leaned close to me in order to kiss my cheek.   
“Aw come on, you know you were secretly joyed at the thought of two of me.”  
I rolled my eyes and playfully pushed his face away, walking back to my mother’s body, and kneeling beside it. The mood immediately turned sour again, and Conner knelt down next to me. The nurses came in with firefighters, and knelt down beside her, checking her pulse. By this time the wound had disappeared almost completely, so no one except me and possibly the others knew how she died. Although, at least it wasn’t by that awful sickness. The nurses picked her up on a stretcher, offering me condolences. Then she was gone.  
Connor put his arm around my shoulder again, and I felt dry tears run down my face.  
“What am I gonna tell James?” I whimpered.   
“Tell me what? What happened?”  
I turned around and saw James standing there with my Aunt and Percy + Annabeth. I ran up to him and enveloped him in a hug. By this time I was struggling to keep my composure.   
“Marlène?” James voice was shaky. “Marlène where’s mom?”  
James started shaking, and both of our legs collapsed. He started crying, causing me to start crying, which made Aunt Marcy start crying, and soon all three of us were a crying mess on the floor. Which made the others somewhat uncomfortable. Soon a cough was heard, and we lifted our heads up to look.  
“Sorry to break up the moment, but if we want to get to camp alive, we need to go.”


	2. wisH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prophecy

Chapter Two: wisH  
After stopping by our old home, I made a quick stop by the shop.  
“Ms. Kate?” I called, and saw her and Joy look over. She rushed over and looked at me.  
“Are you feeling okay? You left so quickly I didn’t have anytime to ask what was wrong.”  
I looked down.  
“I’m sorry, but I’ll have to take a long absence from work for a while.”  
Taken aback, Joy stepped up.  
“Why? Did something happen?”  
“I,” I thought for a moment, Do I tell them the truth or..no. The truth might put them in danger.  
“I’m going to live with some family in New York for while. I don’t know exactly when I’ll be back though, so I figured I’d take a leave. Please go ahead and find a replacement if I’m not back for the new school year.”  
The manager nodded knowingly, then snapped her fingers.  
“I have an old friend in New York! I haven’t been able to get a hold of her in a while, but I know she lives in Manhattan. Her names Sally Jackson, look her up and make sure she’s okay would you?”  
I nodded vigorously, and gave her a quick hug, and then shook hands with Joy.  
“You better come back, I have a especially entertaining number for us to play next time.” She said and winked.  
I laughed, and waved goodbye as I walked out the door. As soon as I let the premises my smile faded. I was getting a little too good at this fake happiness thing. As I made my way to Aunt Marcy’s van we were taking I started to push all sad thoughts from my mind and smiled big.  
“All taken care of?” Asked Connor, opening the door and scooting over to allow me room.  
I nodded and leaned into him as we started to drive. After a while we all moved around to where Connor, Me, and James were all in the back. Marcy was driving, A girl named Thalia was in passenger, Travis, Katie, Percy and Annabeth were in the middle.  
Soon enough, James was asleep with his head in my lap, Connor was asleep resting his head on the top of mine, and I was sitting in the middle writing about the days adventures. Annabeth turned around and looked at me.  
“Hey.”  
I looked up at her, hoping I didn’t look as tired as I felt. She smiled at me like a mother would, making my heart ache for my own.  
“How you holding up?”  
I shrugged. “I guess good for my mother dying and finding out I’m a human-God crossbreed.”  
Annabeth chuckled. “That’s a new one. I can honestly say I haven’t heard anyone describe themselves that way.”  
I looked down and sighed, then felt her hand on mine.  
“Trust me everything gets better from here, more or less.”  
I just nodded, and she removed her hand from mine. Then she sighed.  
“So I know this is kinda sudden and your just getting over everything, but have you given any thought to who your Godly Parent is?”  
I shook my head no.  
“The others told me about what happened at the hospital. You started to spark?”  
I shrugged.  
“But earlier you were playing the guitar pretty well. Also you opened the ground up, then you spark…UGH!”  
I looked up at her bewildered. Percy pats her head and smiles.  
“Don’t hurt your head too much wise girl, we’ll find out once we get to camp.”  
She huffed and Percy grinned at me.  
“Don’t mind her, she’s a child of Athena so she has tendency to want to know everything.”  
I couldn’t take it anymore.  
“Who are you?” I blurted out, surprising Percy and Annabeth.  
“We told you I thought, my name’s Percy and-“  
“No!” I said, waking Connor from his slumber.  
“WHO are you? Who is Percy Jackson? I keep having these stupid nightmares and dreams and the only I can clearly remember every time is you.”  
Percy and Annabeth shared a glance.  
“Demigods tend to have, dreams. Nightmares more like. And they don’t ever not mean anything.”  
Connor nodded.  
“For example, I just dreamt that Mari was hiding candy from me. And-“  
He pulled out a Snickers bar that I had in my purse and grinned.  
“Guess what I found!”  
“Hey! How did you even get that out?” I said, snatching it back and slipping it into my purse.  
He just grinned, and fist bumped Travis. Katie rolled her eyes.  
“Connor and Travis are Hermes kids. In short, they are VERY good at taking what does not belong to them.”  
I snorted. “No kidding. Connor managed to switch out every single one of my pencils with-“  
I was quieted by a hand over my mouth.  
“Mmf fm Mff!”  
“You don’t have to tell them EVERY thing.”  
I pried his hand off.  
“Why not? I thought it would be perfect payback for-“  
Another hand over my mouth.  
“No.”  
“Pmnf Fmmp”  
The others looked on amused when I licked his hand and Connor immediately removed it. I looked smugly at him.  
“Haha real mature.” He said, wiping his hand on his jacket.  
“Ugh, Mari?”  
My smile faded and I looked down at James face worriedly. He sat up and righted himself in the seatbelt, rubbing his eyes and yawning.  
“How are you feeling hermanito?” I asked.  
He shrugged.  
“I don’t know. Okay I guess.”  
I nodded, and passed him a half-eaten bag of potato chips. He readily accepted the bag, and shoved several in his mouth at once.  
“Not so many at once! You’ll choke and then where would you be?”  
“With mom and dad.” He mumbled, and I looked away.  
“Listen, James, about our father-“  
“HEADS UP!”  
Connor immediately pulled me and James close, shielding us from an arrow whizzing by. I looked with wide eyes at where it stuck in the seat next to James, and quickly unbuckled us, switching sides and using a knife to cut out the arrow. I examined it carefully, and was about to touch the tip when another went whizzing past my head. It hit the glass, and melted it. I look with wide eyes at the arrow in my hands, and threw it out the whole in the window.  
I looked up front and noticed Thalia had switched with Marcy and was flooring it.  
“Hello everyone this is your driver speaking. Welcome aboard the SS Hunter, please keep all body parts inside the ride at all times. Now hang on, because we’re gonna go fast.”  
Her seemed to be having a little TOO much fun racing over the speed limit, we drove past like 20 cop cars as we got closer and closer to Long Island, I don’t know HOW we didn’t get pulled over.  
Soon enough we were there though, and Thalia pulled over by a hill. We all piled out, and Percy gave Marcy an address she could stay at till he came with me to visit her. She pulled away, and me and James looked regretfully down the road where she had disappeared. James inched closer to me and held my hand tighter. Percy suddenly went on full alert, and motioned for us all to go up the hill. Connor grabbed my hand that wasn’t occupied by James and pulled us along. We reached a large tree with a shiny blanket on it, and a dragon sleeping around it.  
Annabeth came to me.  
“I’ll take you to Chiron. He’ll want to see you.”  
Connor let go of my hand, ruffled James hair, and kissed my forehead.  
“Don’t worry, you are 100 percent safe here. If you need me, just ask around. Or follow the sound of angry yelling.” He snickered, and ran off with Travis to most likely get into trouble.  
Annabeth sighed, and me and James followed her to a large house.  
Me and James followed her more inside, and sat us down on a couch. James scooted closer to me once he spotted a living cheetah head on the wall, and I put my arm around him reassuringly.  
Soon Annabeth came back into the room with a horse. No, that is definitely not a horse. It’s a man, horse. Man horse. I think it was, what was it? A centaur? Yeah.  
He looked at us with soft eyes. Warm, but at the same time calculating.  
“What’s your name child?”  
I shifted under his stare, and James looked down.  
“Our names are Mari and James Nicolas.”  
He nodded slowly, then turned to Annabeth.  
“Any signs of her powers?”  
That annoyed me slightly.  
“Yes actually. She made the ground swallow a monster thing, tamed a big black dog, and made sparks fly around her. Literally.” I said, and James snorted.  
Chiron chuckled, and Annabeth grinned. The centaur backed up and sat down into the wheelchair, causing him to ‘lose’ his horse legs and look like a normal human. He rested his head on his chin and stared at us for a moment before sighing and rubbing his eyes.  
“So you opened up the ground. You tamed a hellhound, and made things spark. That leaves only two gods to choose from, I suppose.”  
Annabeth spoke up again.  
“I heard from kids around her school that in middle school she was held the record for longest time holding her breath underwater. She came up so late people thought she was dead.”  
Chiron nodded again. Seriously? I think this guy might secretly be a bobble head. James nudged me, and snickered. I saw the evil glint in his eyes. He knew. I shrugged, and turned back. Concealing a yawn, I stood up, taking James hand as he stood beside me.  
“This is all well and good, trying to figure out who my father was and all that, but I would VERY much like to know where how we are gonna be able to stay fricken alive, and where me and James will be staying tonight.”  
“Alright then, Annabeth will show you where you two will be staying till you’re claimed, as for the rest, that will be taken care of tomorrow.”  
Annabeth nodded, and gestured for us to follow. She pulled me aside for a moment.  
“I know your not in any position to put anyone in danger, but I think seeing the Oracle might help.”  
I stared at her like she was crazy, because, well, this was.  
“Her name’s Rachel, she lives in the cave over that way. I’ll take care of James while you ask. And also I’ll have Conner come up and get you in a bit. He can explains a lot to you, despite his appearance him and Travis are bright in some aspects.”  
I nodded to her, Great, now I’m becoming a bobble head. Annabeth took James’ hand and led him off after I told him I’d meet them there, and I headed off towards where a small cave entrance appeared to be. I entered cautiously, and stared in awe at the studio around me. It was like being in a real workshop for an artist, but in a cave.  
“I’m guessing you’re here to ask me something aren’t you?”  
I spun around and faced a woman with curly red hair, carrying a tray with tea and cookies on it. She gestured for me to sit, and sat down across from me. I nodded, and sat.  
“Before you say anything, I glow when the oracle takes over. So don’t worry if I pass out in my chair.”  
I stared at her confused, but shook it off and began. I told her everything that had happened, along with odd things that happened in my life that I hadn’t told the others. She nodded along, and when I stopped sipped her tea.  
“Well, I haven’t been taken over yet, but I’m guessing Annabeth and the others couldn’t figure it out.”  
“Yeah. I apparently I haven’t been claimed yet either.”  
She nodded, and opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by glowing green smoke flowing from her mouth. Her eyes opened to reveal they were glowing green. I jumped up, and backed up a bit. She stood up, and I heard a shout from a camper somewhere about a prophecy. Before I knew it I could only see her there was so much of the green mist, but I could feel the others presence around me.  
She opened her mouth, and stared at me.  
“ _A child of death, and one of delivery_  
_Forbidden daughter of the moon_  
_A reborn son, who gave her life_  
_Taken in by an old enemy_  
_Who once caused strife_  
_An ancient father, escapes his reigns._  
_A new challenger, now appears._ ”  
The mist disappeared all at once, and Rachel collapsed. A couple of campers came in and put her on a bed, and I turned my head to see a group of people at the cave opening. What did it all mean? Daughter of the moon? Did they mean Artemis? She normally represents the moon, and her having a daughter would certainly be forbidden. But…she hates men. And a reborn son who gave her life? Is that a typo or something? I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped. I saw Connor take my hand and pull me through the crowd, and towards a cabin. He pulled us inside, and I saw Annabeth, Percy, Travis, and James sitting on a group of bunk beds. When they saw us, James hopped off the bed and to me, wrapping his arms around my waist.  
I hugged him back, and walked with him attached to me back to his bed. As I sat him down next to me, with Connor hopping onto the top bunk across from us next to Travis. Both crossed their legs in complete unison, and rested their head on their elbows.  
Annabeth leaned forward in interest.

"Did you recieve a prophecy? What did she say? Tell me EXACTLY what she said."

I shrugged.

"I didn't really understand it, but,"

I grabbed a notepad from my bag, and scribbled it down. I handed her the poem thing. She skimmed it over, confusion washing over her and Percy's face.

"Are you sure this is what Rachel said? It doesn't make sense. Artemis made an oath she wouldn't have kids. She swore off men, she hates them."

Percy flopped onto his back.

"And so did Zeus, Posiedon, and Hades, but HERE I am."

There was a shout, and then a boy fell fom the ceiling. We all looked down, and it groaned. I poked it with my shoe.

"Is it dead?"

Percy sat up.

"Nah that's the other proof of how great the God's word is."

"Shut up Percy, I need to hide."

The Stolls jumped down, and crouched beside him, puttkng their feet against him.

"Why would you need to hide?" Annabeth asked.

The Stolls grinned, and pushed his body under the bed James and I were sitting on. 

"Geez Nico, put on some weight. You were lighter than Marlene." Conner said, standing up.

I frowned at him, and Travis laughed.

"You shut up too Stoll."

"So, who are you?" asked James.

"Son of Death kid. That's all you need to know."

James grinned.

"Cool!"  
"..."

Just then the door burst open and in came a boy with blonde hair, who looked very angry. Or annoyed. One of the two.

"Have you guys seen Nico? He's been traveling all over lately, so I ordered him to rest a few days, but he just disappeared!"

Hmm...

"Scarwny? Black hair? Looks like a ghost?" I asked, he nodded.

"Nope, haven't seen him." I said, but pointed under the bed. He grinned and nodded.

Percy grinned, and grabbed a water bottle the were Stolls offering him.

"Want some help looking for him?" Percy asked, and held it up.

He nodded, and Percy stood up, walked around the side of the bed, rolled the water bottle under, and a second later a shout was heard along with a pop.

A wet Nico suddenly appeared in the corner, and he did not look amused.

"Yay the kid's out of the closet." I said, and James and the Stolls laughed. So did Percy.

Annabeth just facepalmed, Nico looked down and muttered something that made Will laugh too. 

Nico sat against the wall, and Will went to sit next to him. I silently shipped it.

"So, the prophecy."

I looked down.

"I, don't really understand it,"

"It's alright, the Oracle's famous for not being easy to understand. "Annabeth Iaughed.

"Okay..." I shifted.

" _A child of death, and one of delivery_  
 _Forbidden daughter of the moon_  
 _A reborn son, who gave her life_  
 _Taken in by an old enemy_  
 _Who once caused strife_  
 _An ancient father, escapes his reigns._  
 _A new challenger, now appears._ ”

Annabeth and percy looked over at Nico, who looked confused. 

"A child of death, so Nico or Hazel?"

"One of delivery, maybe a Hermes kid. But forbidden daughter of the moon..."

"Sounds like Artemis, but..."

"Doesn't she not like guys?"

"Yeah don't get why she'd have a kid with one."

"Yeah."

Annabeth suddenly sat up straight, and stood up suddenly.

"I got it!"

We all looked at her expectantly.

"I can't quite think of who it might be, but a reborn son who gave her life. A child of death. It's not two people. Its one!"

'"Eh?"

Nico then stood up shakily, Will looked at him worriedly. Nkco muttered something in audible, and ran out, Will ran after him.

I looked at the open door confused.

"The reborn son the gave her life. Nico's sister. Bianca di Angelo."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Leave a guess as to whose daughter she is in the comments. Get ready, cause you all are in for a ride.


End file.
